The Wanderings of Seta Soujirou
by Chichanz
Summary: After being defeated by Kenshin, Rurouni Soujirou embarks on a 10-year journey to discover his own truths. Facing new circumstances, he is torn between the teachings of two men who shaped his life, Kenshin and Shishio. Along the way he meets a colourful cast of characters who would be friends, enemies or family, teaching him all the ways to love and be loved for the first time.
1. Chapter 1 - The Pathway to a New Life

Hello, this is ChiChanz =). I had not written a fanfic for years but I have fallen in love with Rurouni Kenshin and his story. The character I do wish most to write about, is actually Soujirou. After his part of the story ended, I can't help wanting a continuation of his journey. So I decided, why not make a story about him? I would have loved to adopt him as a child. It would be awesome to watch him grow up.

First of all, I would like to thank Sileavatar for all his input and proofreading for this piece of work. I would not have continued without him.

This story takes place after Soujirou got beaten by Kenshin. Soujirou embarks on a 10-year journey of self-discovery. Unsure of the future, he sets off away from Shishio Makoto's fortress and into the world.

* * *

Soujirou stepped off the bridge, covering his eyes from the sun. The heat bore down on him as he looked around stoically.

Not a human in sight.

He has no place to go, no home to return to and no one to find. Walking along the forest, Soujirou felt lost. All his life, he lived by the sword, smiling in the face of hatred and believing that only the strongest will survive. He fought for so long, ignoring the quiet whispers of pain in his heart.

He was alone.

There was a sudden explosion that shook the earth and he spun around. Smoke rose from the fortress.

"Looks like there's a winner now. Goodbye Shishio or Kenshin. You are both my teachers. If you are alive, perhaps we shall meet someday," Soujirou said quietly, watching the smoke cover the sun. He was smiling in reflex again. But ten years of smiling politely would not disappear in one day.

He stood for a while after staring at the smoky sky before he heard the crack of a twig. Anji appeared with a miserable Hoji on his back. Tilting his head in question, Soujirou watched Anji set Hoji down. Hoji howled in sorrow, "Shishio-sama..."

Glaring at Anji, he yelled, "Why did you save me? I could have joined Shishio-sama."

"Ahh... So Shishio-sama died," Soujiro stared off the distance. Judging that there were no signs of Yumi-san, he looked at Anji, "did Yumi-san die by his side?"

By Anji's forlorn silence, he concluded it to be true.

Strange... how strange. Even though his mentor of 10 years had passed, he did not feel anything but acceptance. That was the path that Shishio-sama had chosen and staked his life upon. Himura was certainly a formidable opponent. _Did Himura-san manage to survive? Clearly it was no ordinary fight._

With the last thought in mind, he turned to the remaining two of the Juppongatana, " Well, it is time for me to leave. I wish you adieu," He walked down the nearest forest path.

"What are you going to do now?" Anji asked.

"To find my truth, just as my teachers had done before," he smiled casually and left Anji and the weeping Hoji behind.

And that was the start of Soujirou's journey as a rurouni.

It was not long before he came by a river in the forest. Sitting by the trickling stream, he took a few mouthfuls of water and ate a riceball which he took from the kitchen before leaving.

A faint whimper reached his ears as he peeked up. Carefully, he took his sword – an inferior, temporary replacement for his shattered Kiku Ichimonji Norimune - and crept along the bushes to the source of the quiet whimper. Under one of the bushes, laid a small brown puppy. It was curled up under the body of its mother. From the bite wounds on the dead corpse, it was apparent that a bear won the fight. However, the mother successfully protected her child from being eaten.

Soujirou looked at the puppy.

 _If you are strong you live, if you are weak, you die._

"I don't understand. Why do you fight so hard to protect the weak?"

 _If it's not too late, don't you think you can still start over?_

Trying hard not to induce another relentless headache, he scooped the weeping brown puppy up to his arms. The animal curled up against the warmth of his chest and stayed there as Soujirou trekked through the forest until he reached the edge of Kyoto. It fell asleep and made little snores, tired from the trauma and pain that happened in one day.

"I guess we have to find a place to settle down," Soujirou stroked it's fur absentmindedly. It was strange to have something so defenseless and helpless to be relying on him. That went against every logic he had for the past 10 years. Wondering if Kenshin had a point, he put the puppy down and looked for a hut to stay. The puppy looked at him, tilting its head and wagging its curled tail. _It must be hungry huh?_ Soujirou observed as the creature nuzzled his leg.

Most of the hut owners saw the puppy and refused Soujirou immediately. Nobody wanted a random poop or puddle in the middle of their rooms or hallways. Soujirou scratched his head, "My, that's quite troublesome." He smiled in reflex again.

The sky had turned twilight and there was no place to stay. As Soujirou walked past a forested pathway, he heard a girl's voice, "Puppy!"

He spun around and saw a girl of average height, bending over to pat the little puppy. The puppy wagged its tail in delight of a new friend. She had strawberry brown eyes and light brown hair that hang loose had its ends tied up with a pink barette. A sakura flower clip rested on her ear. Her light yellow kimono sleeves dusted the ground as she stroke the furry canine. She was rather pleasant looking.

"What is his name?" She grinned at him.

"Huh?" Soujirou smiled, tilting his head. "Ah... I am sorry, Miss. I do not know his name. If you wish to name him, please feel free to do so."

The girl looked confused...

"He has been following you. Doesn't the puppy belong to you?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha... I just picked him up in the forest today. He was alone since his mom died. But I can't get into an inn with him around," he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh... We own a tea house, would you like to stay with us? This precious sweetie wouldn't be too much of a hassle." The girl smiled sweetly. Her hand was shaking the puppy's paw.

"If you will have me, I would appreciate it," Soujirou bowed his head politely. He caught a glimpse of a certain glint in her eyes as he bowed.

 _Well, I have my sword beside me._

"I am Kisa Ichigo. What is yours?" She turned to the forest path and looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Pleased to meet you, Ichigo-San. I am Soujirou Seta."

And they made their way down the forested path to the tea house.

What will happen to Soujirou there? =3

That is Chapter 1 for now. Thank you so much for reading. I am really excited to continue writing his story and I hope you enjoyed it too.

Tune in to Chapter 2 soon =)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Unexpected Hosts

It is amazing to be writing again. I have forgotten how it is like to immense yourself in the characters' world and there cannot be a rush in the plot. I had more plans up my sleeve but my characters took a life of their own and told their story to me instead. Strange, isn't it?

In this chapter, Soujirou got to meet Sato, Kisa's father. Oh... and the puppy finally has a name. =P

I typed this till rather late at night. So I am gonna sleep now but I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I do.

* * *

The twilight sky sparkled with its numerous stars and the crescent moon greeted Soujirou and Kisa as they entered a clearing.

The tea house looked rather decent. It had the typical sukiya style with sliding doors made of wooden lattice and translucent Japanese paper; shoji windows and tatami mat floors. At the front of the house was a pretty pavilion made of bamboos, straw ceiling and flowers were weaved around the pillars.

"Welcome to the Ichigo Chashitsu." Kisa chirped sweetly, brushing past Soujirou.

"Excuse me Ichigo-Chan," Soujirou reached out for her hand and held it. He slipped his other hand into her sleeve, "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

He pulled out a pouch of coins and smiling at her politely.

Kisa was flabbergasted, then shocked, and finally, she shot a glare in his direction. "Dammit. I should have picked a different guest." She stormed off.

"Hahahaha!" A thin man laughed heartily as he strolled out of the woods.

"Kisa, still getting caught at your age?" He gave a toothy grin. "You should have mastered it by now."

The girl harrumphed as she stormed off into the teahouse.

"Forgive my daughter. She is a little cheeky," he smiled at Soujirou.

"Thats alright, Sir. It is good to be lively at this age." Soujirou replied casually.

"You aren't too far from her age yourself," the man said as he stood beside him. Soujirou studied him stoically. He was very skinny for a man his age and he looked slightly pale. His short grey hair shone silver under the moonlight. His strong jaw line stood out which indicates he was not always like this. Scars lined across his chest and forehead. This man must have a story to tell.

Soujirou's thoughts got cut off when the puppy whined and propped its two paws up on his leg.

"Looks like its hungry," the man patted the dog. "Come inside and have dinner with us. What's your name?" He gestured towards the teahouse.

"Soujirou, Sir. Pleased to meet you!" Soujirou bowed politely. His mouth curled up a little.

"Call me Sato. I am Kisa's father," Sato extended his hand to Soujirou. Puzzled, Soujirou shook his hand.

 _I am merely a stranger. Why would he treat me so kindly?_ He thought.

Soujirou noticed the same glint in flickering in his eyes like in Kisa's. He searched for his pouch of gold. _Dammit! That old geezer!_

"Otosan, Sou! Come for dinner! (or supper rather)," Kisa called from behind the translucent doors.

"Hai, hai." Sato walked towards the teahouse with the puppy prodding beside him.

 _"Sou"?_ Soujirou heaved out a quiet sigh and entered the house.

* * *

Soujirou was at the backyard, plowing at the land to plant tea leaves. It had been a few days since he entered the tea house.

 _*Flashback*_

"Wow, Kisa. You outdid yourself this time," Sato exclaimed. The table had rice, natto, roasted fish, cooked mushrooms and bamboo shoots.

"Mmhmm! I am the daughter of the teahouse owner. I should know how to cook," She tilted her head up proudly.

"Thank you, Ichigo-san. The food looks good. Itadakimas~,"Soujirou took a bite of the mushroom.

Well, the food looked good. The key word was "looked". Soujirou's face turned blue.

"I am full now," He grinned, putting his hands together.

"Me too! That was a great meal, Kisa!" Sato clapped his hands together, turning his blue face away from her.

"That was a lie! You two!" Kisa muttered angrily, grabbing Soujirou's shirt. She was about to throw a punch as Soujirou squeezed his eyes in anticipation of the impact. He was taught to be a gentleman if the situation called for it.

But no impact came and he opened his eyes. Sato and Kisa were staring at the dark red and blue mark on his chest. The deep gash left by Himura Kenshin's sakabatou would definitely take a while to heal.

"Sou, is that why your clothes were all ruffled up? Why do you have so many wounds along your body?" Kisa inquired with alarm, as her eyes scanned for other injuries.

Soujirou smiled, "I was in a sword fight with my teacher. It is over now."

They pressed further for more information, but all they got was the boy's smile.

"Sou, I think I speak for both of us when I say that we want you to stay. Please let us treat your wounds," Sato said, his brow furrowing. Kisa nodded in agreement.

Soujirou tried to refuse, not wanting them to fuss about his wounds, but they were adamant that they should at least treat the gashes to prevent any infections. It was a fair point, and so he agreed. Although, he did not like how their eyes glinted when he finally agreed.

All of that occurred a few days ago.

Currently, Daifuku was playing fetch with Kisa who was apparently procrastinating on her chores. Soujirou heaved a sigh. He decided to help out of gratitude for the food and shelter. At the same time, he was trying to figure out how to wrest his money back from this cheeky family. The scar on his chest was a lighter red now. The Ichigos certainly knew their herbs well.

Kisa decided to name the puppy "Daifuku" because he was a really sweet boy.

Sato laughed in the background as he planted seeds along the ground, making sure they were evenly spaced. "Kisa, at this rate, Soujirou will have done all your chores."

Sticking her tongue out mischievously, she retorted "he is more than welcome to do my chores for me any day."

Soujirou smiled, "be careful what you wish for, Ichigo-San. That would be the job for your husband."

Kisa raised an eyebrow teasingly, "Hahahahahahaha! Hmm... Maybe that can be you, Sou. After all, I am sure those scars tell the story of a strong man. You can feel free to keep doing my chores for me." She gave a toothy grin.

Sato, protective of his daughter, ruffled her hair. "Kisa, stop fooling around! Get to work, you little rascal!" (grr grr grr...*Stares at Soujirou*)

"Fine fine..." Kisa fixed her messy hair while she pouted. Daifuku was sniffing around the backyard.

"Soujirou, do you live around here?" Kisa asked, as she took another plow and started plowing beside him.

"No," Soujirou watched the puppy chase a chipmunk along the trees. "I am a Rurouni. There is no place that I intend to go."

"Oh, don't you have parents who are waiting for you?" Sato looked at him inquisitively.

"No, they sold me off to my half-brother a long time ago." Soujirou said nonchalantly. He continued plowing the soil as if it was a normal conversation.

"I see. Where's your half-brother now?"

Soujirou smiled at him casually and gave no reply. He was done with plowing and started planting the seeds in the soil.

Realizing that the topic might be a minefield, Sato and Kisa eyed each other nervously. They decided not to push the question any further. Sato could not make heads or tails about Soujirou. All this boy did was smile. But when he looked into the young chap's eyes, it was expressionless. Almost like a puppet that functioned by itself.

Looking at the sky, he noticed the sun was high up, bringing a hot afternoon.

"Soujirou, help me plant the remaining seeds. This old man's back could not handle bending down too long," Sato instructed Soujirou.

"Yes, Sato-san. I will be right with you," Soujirou took the basket from his hands and planted them. Kisa was complaining how fast Soujirou was with his chores.

"It's so unfair. How are you so fast? Judging from your clothes, you seemed like a rich kid!" She muttered.

"Ahh... I once did heavy labour in the past. Don't worry, Ichigo-san. I will help you once I am done," He smiled politely.

After the chores were done, Soujirou wanted to leave. Before he moved off to pack his belongings, Sato came up to him. "Well done, Soujirou, you are a good kid." He ruffled his hair and grinned. "Before you go, please stay back for lunch. We would be happy to serve you our specialty."

Soujirou was speechless. He smiled in reflex and bowed. But beyond his exterior, he had no idea how to react or respond to such a gesture. No one had ever treated him affectionately before. And it was done purely out of their own will.

Daifuku ran up to him, panting happily at his savior. Soujirou bent down to pat him. That was all he knew to do from observing Kisa. The one who showered Daifuku with affection was her. However, the first person that Daifuku ran to greet every morning, was Soujirou.

Kisa had this weird habit (to Soujirou) of talking to the creature, "Daifuku, why do you always run to Soujirou first." She would pout every morning, clearly sad that the puppy so strongly preferred Soujirou. It would curl up on his lap or bring his slippers to him, even though she was the one who trained it. When was she ever going to get appreciated for her hard work?!

The lively group settled down for lunch as they feasted on the specialty noodles. The noodles were delightful. They were soaked in miso broth and an assortment of vegetables were added with mushrooms to give it flavor. Kisa told Soujirou that when they had guests in the tea house, they would usually serve meat, as their meager income allows them to spend a little more from time to time. The tea house was not very popular as it was catered to the common folks. No rich men would come to an isolated humble place for some tea. Most of the time, the common folks would use this place for match making. Parents would arrange a meeting with the spouse's family to make arrangement for a marriage. There would be times that private ceremonies were held - secret weddings between couples that came from families embroiled in bitter family feuds. Usually, that involved elopement. But Sato believed that marriage should be done for love. Maybe not for the others, but that was his wish for his daughter.

The family altar sat in the center of his room. In the center laid the ashes of the departed Mrs. Ichigo, whom Sato loved dearly. Soujirou noticed that Kisa had no mother but he didn't pry, because well, the strong lives and the weak dies.

After the meal, Soujirou packed up and was ready to go.

"Here is your coin pouch! Be more careful with it next time," Sato grinned, holding out the coin purse to Soujirou.

"Arigato, Sato-san," Soujirou opened the pouch, realizing that a significant number of coins had been taken. He stared at Sato who was still grinning at him.

"That was for the bandages, the house-stay, the food..." and the list went on.

Soujirou was once again speechless as he saw the glint sparking between father and daughter's eyes.

"Ahh... I will be more careful of my purse next time. Thank you for looking after me and may life treat you well. I better get going," Soujirou smiled and took a deep bow.

"You will always be welcomed here, Sou! Come and visit us again sometime," Sato called as Soujirou waved his hand adieu.

* * *

Will this time be the last time Soujirou sees them? Stay tuned to find out :3

I hope you enjoy this lighthearted chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Sacrifice of a Friend

Hi readers! And the wandering life of Seta Soujirou continues.

* * *

A month has passed...

Soujirou sat on the edge of a temple deep in the forest. It was a small cozy temple which was held up by columns and lintels. The roof's curved eaves shaded him from the sun, as he sat on the verandas and the translucent paper wall allowed light to brighten the interior space.

Daifuku was taking a snooze beside him. Soujirou had tried getting Daifuku to stay with the Ichigo family, but no matter what he did (like shooing him away), the puppy followed him. As if it had imprinted on him as his own father.

"Ahh…. So troublesome. Why can't you stay with the family where you will be taken care of?" He sighed at the napping Daifuku. The wind blew, ringing the bells that hung on the roof. The sun shone warm rays down the temple, lighting up dust particles that stirred up with the wind. Overall, it was a lovely day.

 _This feels nice…_ Soujirou thought. He had been meditating there for a week after wandering down the forest path. He caught fishes in the stream, gathered herbs and mushrooms for food and medication. He had taken many trips on his own, but this was probably the first where he had no assignment. Well…aside from feeding the creature sleeping at his feet. Daifuku would sniff out rabbits for him to hunt, seek mushrooms for him to gather, and whenever Soujirou sat, he would curl up beside him or curl into his lap. Sometimes, he would lick Soujirou's hand when the youth patted his head.

If anything, he made for decent companionship. Soujirou did not understand why the puppy wanted to be around him. He had no idea how to give affection. All he knew to do was pat Daifuku on the head and stroke his back. However, when Daifuku rolled over, Soujirou did not know what to do.

"Ara?" Soujirou would say as he tiled his head in confusion.

He would only stare at Daifuku while the puppy stared back at him. And there would be an awkward silence between them. After that, Daifuku would give up and follow Soujirou. Disappointment was apparent on the puppy's face. But it quickly disappeared when Soujirou gave it food. Daifuku would usually lick his hand as he set the food down before the puppy.

Soujirou sat back on his arms as he looked at the green scenery. _I guess when you are lost, you really have no idea where to go…_ he lamented as the sun shone. He had found no enlightenment at the end of long hours of meditations.

 _Maybe it's time to go_ , he concluded, and stood up. Daifuku, detecting Soujirou's movement, got up and followed him groggily. He gave a little yawn.

Just as Soujirou started setting off on a path that leads beyond the mountains, he heard a twig crack behind the bushes.

"Idiot! Why do you have to gamble all our money away? We needed food! I am so hungry!" One man muttered.

"Shut up! You were gambling too. Who was the one who placed a big bet on the dice and cost us all our money?" His companion shouted.

"It's alright, I know of a teahouse down this road. There should be food there. Let's take everything else and we won't have to worry for a while," the group of six had passed the bushes which concealed Soujiro. Their leader was burly and held a huge axe. The rest of the group's men were carrying swords and clubs. It was obvious that they were bandits. Some of them were only wearing bandaged loin cloths.

"Oooh…. I hope there are girls there," one sleazy-looking man said, licking his lips. They continued trudging through, seeming to hurry a little more.

 _It's like what Shishio said, the weak is food for the strong,_ Soujiro thought as he shrugged it off, turning towards his intended path. Just then, a flash of memory appeared before him:

" _To be that strong even though you have sworn not to kill…. You were the one who was right, weren't you, Himura-San?"_

 _"No, if you could find the truth by fighting once or twice, everyone's way of living would be right._

 _The true answer comes not by fighting but by living your life."_

Soujirou crouched down, feeling himself split into two. He scrunched his fists to his head, feeling an impending headache as both ideals and values clashed together as if in an eternal fight.

His thoughts broke as he felt something warm and wet touching his face. He opened his eyes.

"Ara?"

Daifuku lapped his face, whimpering in concern. He snuggled himself against Soujiro as if understanding that his companion was in distress. "Hmm? Is this your way of comforting me?" Soujirou spoke to the dog for the first time. "You sure are kind. Thank you, Daifuku-san". He patted the dog. For the first time, he felt something warm and foreign in him and he was not sure what it was.

"We better follow them. I hope they are not heading where we think they are heading." Soujirou picked up the puppy, placing him in his shirt and speeded ahead, catching up with the group before him.

The group took a few days to travel as Soujirou hid in the shadows of the trees. He would let Daifuku out when the group settled down and he was in a reasonable distance from them. The puppy could move around without alerting the group.

After passing by several different paths, Soujirou knew his instincts were right: they were heading down to the Ichigo teahouse.

He put the puppy down in a safe distance and leaped across the trees. Catching up to them speedily, he dived down on the leader, using the blunt part of the blade to knock him out.

But Soujirou had never attacked without intending to kill before. He did not hit the leader hard enough. Furious, the man grabbed him by the neck and flung him to the ground, knocking Soujirou's breath out from under him.

"You bastard! That hurt." The leader rubbed the very red and blue bruise on his head.

"What do we have here?" One of the men smiled, bloodthirsty eyes fell upon Soujirou as he caught his breath.

"Kill him!" The leader shouted and the group advanced on him. Soujirou grabbed his sword, ready to defend himself. He heard the sound of metal clanking and sliding above him as a someone appeared before him.

"Boy! Are you okay?" Sato shouted as he swung off the blades that almost impaled the youth.

"Sou!" Kisa called, shocked with the sudden encounter of the bandits and Soujirou. She was going into the forest with her dad to gather herbs and food.

"Oh look, there is a girl. Wait there while I finish these two off," the sleazy bandit licked his lips as he turned his face towards her. Little did he know, a knife whizzed through in his direction and slashed a deep cut in his ear. "Say that again, Asshole!" Kisa yelled, glaring at him. (She ignored the exasperated yell from Sato, "KISA! DON'T USE CURSE WORDS IN MY PRESENCE!")

"ARRGGGHHH! You bitch!" The wounded man shouted. Sato's eyes flashed and the sleazy bandit was knocked down.

"Sou! Get up!" he pulled up the dazed Soujirou and they faced off the bandits back to back.

"Shin Sekai Seigi Ryu – Ame ga fukken! *" Sato swung his sword down at three men, knocking them out as they were flung backwards. Their stomachs bled where the sword hit them but it was not a fatal wound.

Soujirou started tapping his foot. His face was smiling. It was as if he was not struck by the leader at all.

"Shukuchi*," He said coolly as he disappeared, moving too fast for the eyes to see.

"Where is he?" The other two bandits shouted as they heard his footsteps but they could not detect him.

Soujirou appeared up in the air above them.

Using the blunt side of his blade once again, he hit harder than he did before and they went down immediately. All that was left was the leader who stood there intimidatingly. He swung his huge axe at Sato and Soujirou, cutting down trees that were in the way. Sato and Soujirou dodged. They regained their stance and faced him.

"I am Okaeda Shoji of Kyoto, also known as the Axe-hunting man! You will not take me down easily," the leader gritted his teeth at them. He swung his axe at Sato, who avoided the attack narrowly.

"Careful Sou. He is faster than he looks." Sato muttered as he dodged another attack. Once again, with Shukuchi, Soujirou moved. In the attempt to knock out the axe in his opponent hands, he clashed his sword with Okaeda's axe. But the sword was just an ordinary sword and bearing a huge burden from the axe that was specially made for a superhuman strength, it snapped under the pressure and Soujirou was open. Okaeda took the chance to swing out at Soujirou, managing to graze his arm, when suddenly a brown blur appeared in front of the youth, taking in the sharp blade.

"Daifuku!" Kisa cried, shocked to see the bloody matted fur ball hit the tree and stayed motionless.

Soujirou, making use of the confusion, slashed out his broken sword at Okaeda, giving him a deep gash on his chest. As he moved in for the kill, Sato stepped in, and using the hilt of his sword, he slammed the hilt hard into his skull and Okaeda came down, unconscious.

Soujirou retained his smile. That was the same smile that would appear in intense situations. He walked over to the puppy, picked him up and placed him on his lap. The puppy panted while looking at him, its injuries were too severe for it to bear. Soujirou patted the puppy, feeling his chest strangely palpitating. He had a loss of words to say to the puppy. All he could say was, "Rest in peace, Daifuku."

Kisa was sobbing beside him and Sato comforted Kisa by rubbing her back.

"You have been a good dog, haven't you Daifuku? You protected your most important person." She stroked its fur as the puppy breathed it last. "Well done, Daifuku. Good boy," Sato patted the dog's head. Soujirou felt Daifuku's last breath leave and it closed its eyes peacefully. A little tear was found at the corner of its' eye and the mouth curled up a little as if it went in peace.

The Ichigo family and Soujirou sat quietly as the sun slowly set and the sky turned to twilight. All that was heard was the sound of the crickets and Kisa's sobs.

* * *

*Shin Sekai Seigi Ryu – Ame ga fukken* - New World Justice – Raining sword (I tried to come up with a cooler name but this was all I can think of for now. It is a sword style that Sato use. It will be explained in the later chapters.

*Shukuchi – Footwork of Seta Soujirou. He mastered the skill when he was 10 and formed his own sword style around it eventually. If he hasn't been stopped by Kenshin, he could have easily killed all the swordsmen in Japan.

I know…. I am horrible. I teared as I wrote Daifuku's death ='(. I am sorry Daifuku T_T, you sweet puppy. Gonna make sure Soujirou carries you all over Japan. But yes, you are one brave puppy and you do love Soujirou so so much ToT. Sigh… I got a little depressed writing this chapter. A pet's love can never be replaced as it is so unconditional. You will find out how Soujirou feels about this in the next chapter. Stay tuned T_T.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Patriot

"How could you smile at a time like this?" Kisa questioned him. The three of them were kneeling in front of the grave where Daifuku's body rest.

"Ara?" Soujiro said, giving an apologetic smile. "I am sorry if my face upsets you, Ichigo-San. It's a habit."

"What do you mean habit? You are smiling on your friend's death. He gave his life up for you!" She exclaimed, tears flooding down her eyes.

"Don't you feel anything? You are the first person he comes to, the first person he greets, the first person that he curls up to. Can't you see his love for you?" She stood up, shaking, unable to bear looking at Soujirou's face.

Soujirou felt something, it was aching in his chest. He knew he was sad, but he was unable to show it.

"Uh... What?" He smiled, his complex in full mode, especially when he was really feeling vulnerable.

"What do you mean? He was weak and he jumped out to someone stronger. He just became food for the strong. Isn't that the cycle of life?" he looked at her casually.

Kisa's chest huffed and she was about to give Soujirou a thorough and probably, brutal scolding.

"Kisa, give the boy some time. Let me talk to him a little. Can you excuse yourself?" Sato intervened before she could say anything.

"But...!"

"Kisa..." She looked into Sato's serious eyes. If she continued, she would be in for a scolding.

"I am going to my room," She turned away, wiping her tears.

"Soujirou, do you know what she is talking about?" Sato said quietly and sat down next to the kneeling youth.

"I don't understand. Why did he give his life up for me? He was so weak..He could have lived by staying in a safe place," Soujirou's smiled curled. It looked like he was gritting his teeth.

"He did it out of love. Love makes you do things you wouldn't think of. Sometimes that leads to sacrificing your life," he poured water over the grave, arranging the flowers around it to make it neater.

"I do not know what love is. I don't understand how it feels" Soujiro said. He was no longer smiling. His face was twisted with confusion and an impending headache was upon him.

Realising that Soujirou had more of a history than he had guessed, he ruffled the young man's hair.

"I am leaving you alone now. Daifuku deserved his own tablet," he went off to the shed, gathering his carving materials.

Once alone, Soujirou's face relaxed and his tears flowed down his face. The aching feeling that was buried in his chest started surfacing and he hits the ground next to the burial mound. He was not sure what he felt, all he knew was that he ached.

"Eh?" His hands caught the tears dripping off his chin. As if seeing tears for the first time, he lifted up his hand to examine them, his surface appearance seemed amused at the sudden droplets. He lets out a gasp, and the tears would not stop. As if heavy with the sudden weight on his shoulders, he bend down over his knees there, gasping and sobbing. His mind whirling hard, trying to stop this display of weakness.

It was strange. His body was collapsing over in sorrow and pain, he could feel it. But, it was as if his mind was split apart, and he stood there, watching his bodily self weep.

"How long has it been since I cried? " Soujirou thought as he looked through the teary windows of his eyes. "I don't understand. I am supposed to be strong. Look at me weeping here." his mind thought.

Feeling like he had split into two - his body and his mind, he waited for his body to lay on the ground wearily, his eyes dripping its remaining tears.

Feeling some sort of release from his body, he got up. Looking over the burial mound, he felt some form of regret, patting it softly, as if addressing an old friend, "See you later, Daifuku".

Feeling ashamed at the weak display, he went off to wash his face. If there was a mirror there, he would have seen his red puffy eyes and went away so that the Ichigo family would not see him. But as there was not, he did not think about it as he made his way to the living area.

Sato was there, carving Daifuku's name into the tablet. He saw the swollen eyes and made nothing of it.

"Feeling better?" He asked casually, carving the wooden tablet.

"I guess," Soujirou smiled at him, wondering what he mean by that.

"Sou, how about staying a few days?"

"Ara?" Soujirou looked at him questionably.

"Well, your wounds need to be looked after." Sato looked at the gash on the youth's arm where the axe had cut before Daifuku dived to his rescue.

"It's swollen now so I think it got infected a little. We need to treat it," Sato set the tablet down and went to the kitchen to retrieve a candle, a needle, some threads and a bandage, packing them in a basket. He poured some warm water which was previously boiled, into a clean bucket and bought the supplies over.

"It is gonna hurt a bit." Sato sat down beside Soujirou.

"It is alright, Sato-San. I can handle the pain," Soujirou lifted his arm to Sato nonchalantly. Sato wiped his arm carefully, making sure to clean any dirt away from the wound.

Then, he took the needle and held it over the fire, long enough for the needle to go red, and then, he dipped the needle into the infected wound, burning any bacteria and germs that might be there. With his skin completely exposed to the white hot heat, Sato expected the youth to have a reaction.

Soujirou just smiled, indifferent. "Thank you...".

Yup, something was really different about this boy.

"Soujirou... Can this old man ask for a favour?" Sato linked the thread through the needle's loop.

"Yes, Sato-San. It is the least I can do for what you've done for me already," Soujirou looked across the room absentmindedly.

"Lets have a man-to-man talk. Can you do that for me?"

Soujirou eyes widened, he looked at the older man curiously.

"Okay," he said, his lips had stopped smiling. He could guess what was coming.

"What was your life like, before you became a rurouni?" Sato's needle started sewing along the gash, the pattern was simple and he made it fast so the youth would not have to feel the pain too much, if he felt any pain at all.

Soujirou heaved a sigh,

"Ahhh... I was in an organization and worked with them for a while. The head was a man named, Shishio, with a great vision to make Japan a strong nation where the strong shall live and the weak shall die," Soujirou spoke casually. He looked out the door and saw Daifuku's gravestone.

"It made sense. The weak shall become food for the strong. I have seen it and practiced it with my own eyes and hands for 10 years," he watched the shadow of the gravestone shift with the sun. "That was how I lived. Until, I met another teacher named, Himura Kenshin. He was a formidable opponent. His motto was to protect the weak. This man fought many foes and came out, victorious. I have defeated many men but Himura-san was the only one, aside from Shishio-sama, who defeated me. He was a harsher teacher than my first teacher. "

Soujirou stopped to catch a breath.

"Himura? Do you mean Himura Battousai?" Sato frowned, his memory of the 15 years old samurai was that he was a deadly one.

He was done with the sewing and was wiping the blood away from the wound with warm water and cloth. He looked at Soujirou, realising that this young man was a battle-hardened warrior.

"Yes, Sato-San. Kenshin-San was once called Battousai. He is no longer the man who was a hitokiri," Soujirou leaned back on his hands and stretched his legs a little, before letting Sato wrap his arm with a bandage.

"That is wonderful to know," Sato said, "That young boy was going down a very deep hole of madness. I doubted you would have lived if he hadn't changed. Still, I am glad he is doing better now," he set back a little to look at Soujirou.

"I can't believe you fought him. What did he teach you?" He asked.

Soujirou looked at him and smiled, "to live and find my own truth. My two great teachers took 10 years to find their truths, so i decided to do the same."

"What about your half-brother? Do you not want to go back to him?" Sato asked, remembering his history.

"He is dead, Sato-san," Soujirou gave Sato one of the saddest smile that he had seen. He looked down on the ground as Sato realised that he had stepped on a bomb.

"You know, I once fought alongside Himura before," he changed the topic. The young man perked up and looked at him.

"You were part of the Choushuu Ishin-shishi?" Soujirou asked eagerly.

"Would you like to hear my tale?" Sato nodded and grinned at him.

"If you do not mind, Sato-san," Soujirou, smiling a little lighter this time and bowed.

They talked into the evening. It was about how Himura remained undefeated and how Sato got his battle scars. Sato even shared with Himura about his sword style. "When I was younger, my sensei was all about new world, new justice. He didn't want children to live in a world of constant battle." Sato told Soujirou how the villagers were easily killed as victims when they were caught between shogunate wars.

"He came up with a sword style that allows you to knock back enemies, and finish them off in one blow. He called it, Shin Sekai SeigiRyu,which means New World Justice."

"He took up all the ophans. I was one of them and I looked up to him as my role model. So having heard of Choushuu Ishin-shishi justice, I joined in." Sato reminisced, leaning on his hands. He could feel himself become a little weary.

"So when did you meet Himura?" Soujirou decided to serve Sato and himself some tea.

"When Katsura-san brought him into our house in Kyoto. He was 15 at that time. He looked innocent and naive but he changed a lot after 1 year. He was on the verge of the deep dark madness that engulfs you with blood, turning your soul into ashes."

"Well, that was until he brought in a girl," He laughed. "She was pretty too. Don't tell Kisa that. She would scold me." Sato grinned.

"Himura seemed to calm down a little. But we got separated after that." Sato turned grim. He took a sip of his tea while Soujirou looked at him attentively.

"I was at the Ikedaya during the Gion festival one night, when we were ambushed by a swarm of Shinsengumi soldiers. We tried to fight them off, many of my comrades died. I was stabbed here and here," Sato pointed to areas that were around his liver and kidneys.

Soujirou nodded, unaffected by the stabbing. That was his way of living before he became a rurouni.

"Anyway, I thought I was a goner. But when I opened my eyes, I was already in the hospital. Unfortunately, since my vital organs were damaged, my body had never been the same. My comrades were gone and with my current tattered body, I felt useless."

Soujirou looked over the altar where his wife's tablet was , "until Ayame came into my life. My eyes fell upon her when I woke and she looked like an angel. Kisa certainly took after her mother." he smiled.

"Kisa was only a baby, when her mother was caught in the war between the Bafuku and Choshuu. She was tending to the wounded when another soldier, thinking she was the enemy, stabbed her," Sato looked down. He looked far older this time.

"Did you take revenge?" Soujirou asked.

"That would not bring her back. I have learned the hard way. Both sides would lose in war. The ones who benefited were the ones with political power now. I have no more intention to go back to the violent past anymore. Besides, Kisa needs me." Sato smiled quietly.

As if on cue, Kisa came into the living room, rubbing her eyes from sleep. She did not sleep at all last night and had to cry herself to sleep just now, after Daifuku's burial.

"Oto-san, have you made dinner?" She avoided looking at Soujirou, apparently still disturbed about the incident.

"Not yet, but you can come to help me." Sato got up, his hips and legs creaking. Kisa went with him to kitchen.

"Sou, stay with us for a while," he called. "You need to get that wound treated properly."

Soujirou looked at the wooden tablet on the living room floor. He took it and continued carving until it was time to help set up for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5 - Who are you?

Life was pretty normal and ordinary for the next few days. Soujirou helped with the house chores and the tea plantation. Sato was very pleased with the new addition to the teahouse. The floors never really shone his own reflection before. And Soujirou was speedy.

The only difference was that every time Kisa and Soujirou were in the room, the air became tense.

"Soujirou, Kisa!" Sato called from the kitchen. "We are out of supplies! Go do some shopping for me," He handed Soujirou a list and winked at him.

"Ara?" Soujirou tilted his head in confusion. His usual light heart smile was there.

"And Kisa, get one gift for yourself. I said one," Sato ruffled her light brown hair as he asserted himself.

"Meh," she frowned at him.

The walk across the forest, to the market was awkwardly silent. Soujirou looked up the blue sky and the rustling leaves. "They are starting to turn red," he thought casually, watching a leaf fall, "It is going to be autumn soon." The gash on his arm was still healing, the infection got the worse out of it until Sato cleaned the wound and placed some potent herbs on it. He bandaged the wound up properly and told Soujirou not to exert himself.

"Why are you always smiling?" Kisa's question broke his thoughts. She kicked leaves randomly as she walked, her yellow kimono rustling with the wind. Her light brown hair was braided loosely to keep the wind from trashing it about.

"Ara? What do you mean?" Soujirou asked. He was still smiling.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "You were even smiling on Daifuku's grave. I have not met anyone who only had one expression on their face. It's as if you wear it as a shield to block people out." She kicked the leaves once again, her strawberry brown eyes were deep in thought.

"Hmmm... well, I guess, in some ways, you are right about that," Soujirou looked up in thought as he walked on.

Kisa looked at Soujirou in curiosity. "Huh?" She prompted, wanting him to go on.

"Oh look, there's the market. Let's see... bandages first," Soujirou grinned and pointed to the crowded stalls before him.

Shopkeepers were yelling out bargains and there were bickering over the prices. Colourful banners were hung on every stall door, indicating their brand. Fruits and vegetables were placed in huge baskets outside stalls. Shop owners played with toys around their store, to lure children in.

They walked into the store that supplied bandages, body wraps and clean cloths. Soujirou could feel eyes boring a hole into his back.

"Yes? Ichigo-san?" Soujirou looked back at Kisa.

"Nothing," the young girl harrumphed.

"Ara...? You have been staring at me for so long. I was afraid that you were in love with me," Kisa tripped as Soujirou chuckled softly, teasing her.

"HEY!! Don't get your hopes up! I.." She was about to roar at Soujirou when...

"Kisa-chan?" A young men's voice called softly.

"Eh? Yuki-kun?" She turned and bowed politely towards him.

"Do you need some help?" Yuki smiled sweetly at her. He was folding some bandages into a bag and passing it to customer.

"Ah... we need some bandages and clean cloths," Soujirou chimed in, ignoring the interaction between the two.

Yuko raised his eyebrows at Soujirou.

"Who is he?" he asked Kisa, a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"A..ah.. This is Soujiro. Sou, this is Yuki-kun," the two exchanged glances. Soujirou swore he saw lightning flash out of Yuki's eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, Yuki-san." he smiled at Yuki casually. That only made the young man flash out more lightning.

"Hmph.." Yuki turned away. He packed some bandages in the bag. "Ah... Kisa-chan, I got some furoshiki for you. I thought of you when I saw them." He looked at her, smiling kindly.

Kisa looked at the pretty fabrics in front of him. She held one up, admiring the sky blue colour and the swallows pattern running along the seams of the furoshiki. "They are lovely, Yuki-san. Thank you!" She placed the fabrics into the bag of bandages.

"Visit me soon!" Yuki waved at her as Soujirou and Kisa made their way out of the shop. They spent the rest of the afternoon, shopping. Along the way, Kisa was presented a bowl of sweet ice shavings, ribbons and flowers by various young men from each store.

"My, aren't you popular, Ichigo-san?" Soujirou commented as she ate her icy dessert. They were resting on a bench. Various baskets and bags, full of supplies, were placed around them. Soujirou shouldered most of the weight by placing them into buckets and hanging them on a stick.

Kisa looked at him.

'Well, I know I am attractive. But, apparently that does not have any effect on him,' she thought as she sighed at him and looked away in mirth.

"Ara?" Soujirou smiled wider, tilting his head as he observed her.

"Neh, Sou?" she nibbled on the spoon in deep thought, "Why were you shielding yourself?"

Soujirou paused for a bit

"Because that means getting beaten up less," he smiled, ending the topic.

"Beaten up?" She repeated, looking at him. The sun was setting, shining its last golden rays on them, making her pupils turn slightly pink.

"It is getting late, lets go back to the teahouse," Soujirou dusted himself and turned to her. "I don't want to be turned to dead meat by Sato-san." He held his hand out to her.

Kisa stared at his hand and waved it away.

"Meh..." she frowned at him.

Soujirou smiled and shrugged as he placed the stick on his shoulders and made their way back.

Kisa walked behind him, thinking about the previous conversation.

Sou seems to have a complicated past. It's as if he had his guard up all the time. Did someone beat him up last time? She stared at his back.

Maybe thats why Otou-san was so kind to him.

By the time they reached the teahouse, the moon was peeking through the clouds, ready to announce that night had arrived.

The temperature got colder and Kisa shivered. She heard her father cough violently. She rushed to him as Soujirou put the supplies down and walked to him. Kisa saw droplets of blood from her father's hand as he tried to turn his back towards her.

"Otou-san..." she reached out to him with concern and heartache.

"It is alright, Kisa. Just the cold. It is pretty normal," Sato smiled reassuringly to her before retreating to the kitchen for rinsing his hands and some hot tea.

"Ichigo-san..." Soujirou looked at her seriously, "What is Sato-san's health status?" At least, he was not smiling anymore.

"Otou-san's health is the worst especially when there is a change of weather. His body could not adjust easily," she frowned, looking into the kitchen. "It would get worse as he ages," Her bangs covered her eyes, blocking Soujirou from seeing the emotions in them.

"..." Soujirou kept quiet, unsure what to do in this situation.

The trio had a quiet meal together, accompanied by Sato's coughing. He tried to prevent himself from showing symptoms but his body decided otherwise.

Kisa ordered Soujirou to get the thickest blanket from Sato's bedroom and a hot pot of tea. She wrapped the blanket around her father and sat by him as he sipped on hot tea. After his cough had calmed down, she sent her father to bed. Her face was worried and troubled.

"Sou, I am going to take a bath. Do you think you can burn some firewood for hot water?" She asked Soujirou who sat by the door, observing her.

"Certainly, Ichigo-san," He stood up and went about his task.

After Kisa showered, she bid Soujirou good night and went to bed.

In the midst of the quiet night, when everyone was asleep, Soujirou visited Daifuku's grave. He placed a sweet that looked like a lotus bud on the mound.

"Here you go, Daifuku. I hope you like it."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Twisted Past

"Rain..." Soujirou looked up, feverishly as he stood up from weeding. It just started drizzling. His infection had not gotten better. In fact, it was worse. The gash pulsed painfully and his skin felt like it was going to burst with all the inflammation that accumulated there. His body was fighting back hard.

Thud!

Sato and Kisa looked up from the sudden sound. They were packing away tools and gathering covers for the plantation.

"SOU!" Kisa cried out, alarmed. Her father dropped everything and hurried to his side. He placed his hands on Soujirou's forehead.

"You are burning up! Why didn't you say anything today? You need rest!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"The strong shall live and the weak shall die," came the reply.

Soujirou was delirious, his mind was hazy and feverish. He had forgotten where he was, what he was doing, or who was around him. All he saw were the blurred rain droplets that fell on his face before darkness came and took his vision away.

"SOU!"

* * *

"-jirou... Are you paying attention?" Shishio-sama observed him quietly. His cold eyes depicted ruthlessness. It was training time. Soujirou gripped the Kiku Ichimonji Norimune with his sweaty hands. He adjusted his stance as Shishio-sama taught him.

Before he knew it, Shishio-sama attack, swinging his sword at him. Sato dodged in time. The tree that his teacher struck was sliced in half.

That was a killing blow.

"If you do not survive this, you don't deserve to be the second strongest next to me," the bandaged man calmly held out his sword, ready to strike again.

Soujirou realised, "This is not training, this is already a fight." He watched as Shishio-sama made his move, taking note of the stances and movement, he made.

He had to be alert to survive. His teacher made another move, this time, Shishio tried to parry off the strike, but his little hands could not handle the strength of a grown man, they gave way. Soujirou dodged in time, narrowing missing the downward striking blade. The blade left a deep narrow indent on the dirt floor as if to indicate that his teacher was really intending to have him killed if he did not prove himself.

"I am too weak," Soujirou gritted his teeth. His hands and body were shaking in fear.

"NO!" The boy's eyes flared, survival instincts kicking in, "I will survive this. I will become strong,"

Shishio-sama was making his moves again, dashing towards him in fast speed.

 _I WANT TO LIVE!_

Having learnt how his master moved, Soujirou speeded backwards to the tree behind him, Shishio's sword was about to pierce his chest. Soujirou ran up the tree as fast as he could, and did a flip mid-air. He landed behind Shishio, ready to slash him in the back.

Shishio parried off his sword, knocking him back.

"Looks like you got potential," Shishio remarked coldly. Soujirou could see the skin between the bandages turn flaming red.

"We are going to stop for now," Shishio turned away, sheathing his sword. He left the child to tend to his own wounds. Shishio took no pleasure in fighting an 8 years old opponent while his skin was steaming hot.

* * *

"Mm.." Soujirou seemed to look tense and his brow was furrowed as Sato lay him out on the bed.

"Kisa, get a bucket of cold water, bandages and some honey and Aloe Vera. Get as much as you can. We will need some tea tree leaves (good for inflammation) we gathered previously." Sato instructed Kisa, calmly. Panicking would not help the situation.

Without a word, Kisa hurried to the kitchen, gathering the supplies.

Sato quickly dressed Soujirou in warm clothes so his wet clothes would not worsen his condition. He quickly undid the bandages, immediately noticing the foul smell from the infected gash. It was not a pretty sight; green pus was oozing out of the stitches.

"Tsk...Should have disinfected the gash right after the fight," Sato thought in frustration.

"Oto-san," Kisa came, setting the supplies beside him and placing a wet cold towel over Soujirou's head. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know, Kisa. We will do our best to treat him. But after that, he has to fight this on his own" Sato said as he started treating the youngster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in fever land..."Arigato, Oba-san!" Soujirou thanked an old lady sweetly as she passed him some food and bandages. In return for supplies, Soujirou would do odd jobs for them. He realised a sweet smile could come a long way for getting people to trust him and giving him what he needs.

Sometimes he would resort to stealing if the villagers were not friendly and kind enough to help him.

Collecting supplies and running errands was Soujirou's duty as Shishio had to go into hiding. Most of the time, he would be in a cave at the forest or in an isolated shed. Blood would spill from unfortunate victims if there was no shelter and they had to make one.

To the villages, Shishio was an urchin. He represented no threat. This allowed him to gather news when he begged on the streets or ordered supplies from a shop.

Being an 8-year old who was just out in the world, Soujirou envied the children who were playing with their parents with their little toys or when they held hands with their parents to go home.

One day, he fell really sick, hot with fever and panting for water.

Feeling vulnerable, he reached out to Shishio for help.

"Shishio-sama..." he spoke out weakly, his hand reaching for the loose bandage hanging off Shishio's arm.

Shishio was unfazed.

"If you are strong, child, you will survive this. If not, you are meant to die," Shishio tugged the bandage out of Soujirou's little hand.

He stood up, "You would just be food for the strong."

Being weak with fever and illness had already put a strain on the child's mental state. That strain tripled when Soujirou was left alone and neglected from Shishio as he stood up and went away.

They were in a shed, so at least Soujirou was sheltered. For three days and three nights, Soujirou fought against his illness. His lips were cracked from dehydration.

"Shishio-sama was right. The weak will die," a little thought resonated in Soujirou. Mustering the little strength he had left, Soujirou took a bucket and basket. Heading outside, he gathered a small number of herbs in the area and collected water which was thankfully not too far. Shishio at least taught Soujirou about herbs as he might come in useful if Shishio had any need for them.

Fortunately, the small mass of herbs and clean water helped with the body's immune systems and Soujirou recovered without too much of a consequence. Well, except for his mindset and his emotions.

 _From now on, emotions are useless. Only I can ensure that I can live_.

and 10 years passed after that.

* * *

Soujirou woke up from his hazy dream. The sun was dawning and Kisa was asleep on his chest. Her hand was placed on his forehead and her body was slouching from the side of the futon.

He tried to get up, but his movement stirred Kisa awake.

"Sou? Are you feeling better?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her brown hair was a mess as she got up to a seating position.

"Why are you treating me? I am so weak. I am not of use to you now," Soujirou muttered, his face confused. His elbow covered his eyes from the morning rays flooding into the living room.

"What do you mean? It is normal to feel unwell. Even the strongest swordsman has ailments. Why do you think this is weak?" She tilted her head, her eyes filled with worry.

"You don't always have to be of use, Sou. It is okay to be weak. Because you can get stronger from there," Sato stood up from the corner of the room, his eyebags were prominent from not having any sleep. "Having the support from us will help you get back on your feet quicker," He ruffled Soujirou's hair.

"We are going to make your favourite food today. What would you like?" he smiled kindly. Kisa replaced a cold towel on his head. Her eyes also had dark shades and bags under them.

Unfamiliar with the care and concern, he was at loss of what to do.

Feeling his face turn a little redder,

"I like Oyako-don... with miso soup," he replied. A strange and foreign feeling gathered in his chest. Not unlike the one when Daifuku snuggled him. It was warm and fuzzy and not entirely unpleasant.

For that day, Soujirou allowed Sato and Kisa to nurse him back to health.


	7. Chapter 7 - Son and the Moon

Autumn had arrived and the Zuiki festival drew near. Sato was wrapped in a warm blanket as he drank hot sake under the full moon.

Kisa was in the front yard, dancing with fans in her hand. Her yellow kimono flowed with her movements. She was practicing the Yaotome dance for the festival as she was of age to do so and it was her duty.

"Sato-san," a young man greeted him politely. Sato turned and beckoned for the still-pale Soujirou to sit down and enjoy the full moon. He considered offering a cup of sake to Soujirou, but he just broke his fever yesterday.

"How are you feeling, Sou?" he asked casually. Soujirou made a slight bow, "Much better, Sato-san. It was thanks to you and Ichigo-san."

"When are you going to call her, Kisa-san?" Sato asked curiously. Soujirou was probably the only young male to call his daughter, "Ichigo-san".

"Ara?" Soujirou smiled and tilted his head, "Would you like me to?"

"Forget it, that just means you are not interested in her," Sato watched his daughter, feeling torn between relief that his daughter was safe from the youth, and somewhat insulted that she was not alluring enough for him.

Kisa stopped dancing, pausing her practice to catch a moment of rest. She faced the mountains, her back turned towards Sato and Soujirou.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Sato raised his cup to the moon as though to toast it before drinking up the sake. Soujirou did not mention it, but he noticed that Ayame's tablet was placed beside Sato, with a cup of sake set before it.

Soujirou smiled and nodded politely, unsure of what to say. His body was a little weak and he leaned against a wall behind him. The wall felt a little cold against his back but it was bearable.

"Kisa takes a lot after her mother. She might have gotten her crass side from me. But the graceful side was definitely Ayame's," Sato drank another cup of sake.

"Why is Ichigo-san staring at the mountain? Is something there?" Soujirou observed as the girl had not moved from her spot.

"Ayame used to travel a lot because of her job. She kept a diary of her travels. One that is now passed down to Kisa," Sato poured another drink for himself.

"She had always wanted to travel where her mom was. So she could get to know her better. But she can't bear to leave me," Sato sighed sadly.

Soujirou looked at him, "Why?"

"Sou... you know about my past. My kidney and liver are deteriorating. Drinking sake is now an annual phenomenon. Kisa does not want to lose me too quickly".

There was silence as Kisa started to dance one last time before she called it a night.

Soujirou got up and took a cup from the kitchen. He sat down next to Sato who raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"May I have some sake with you, Sato-san?" Soujirou smiled at the older man.

"But you just recovered!" Sato objected.

"And your organs are not having their best time," Soujirou countered back, showing no other emotions than his smiling face.

"Fine," Sato huffed, pouring Soujirou a cup of sake.

"Will you be staying for Zuiki Matsuri*?" Sato asked.

"It would be nice to experience that for the first time," Soujirou sipped his cup as he stared at the moon.

He did not tell Sato that it was the first cup of sake he'd ever had in his life.

His face was flushing after that one cup and he poured another for himself.

Sato chuckled, "Take it easy there, Sou. We'd have to roll you in if you drink anymore."

Kisa was done with her practice and was walking back towards the tea house. As she drew nearer, she noticed the sight of Soujirou and her father, looking almost as if they had a father-and-son relationship.

For the first time, she saw Soujirou smiling a full, genuine smile. And if she looked a little closer, it was a smile tinged with a bit of sadness, and maybe warmth.

Zuiki Matsuri is an autumn festival in Kyoto.A portable shrine will be decorated with vegetables like sweet potato and then carried along the roads and streets. Young girls would do the Yaotome dance with the procession.


	8. Chapter 8: Final Words

Soujirou wandered into the far-off forest, his mind slowly merging back into his body. The sensation was like pins and needles pricking him all over.

…. Overtaking him…

He keeled over and let out a strangled yell as everything that was painful, disheartening and regretful enveloped him. His hands covered his head, dizzy from the emotions that were crushing down upon him. Reality had finally sunk him.

The first person who was kind and gave him love so freely, with no expectations for any return, was gone.

*Start flashback*

Zuiki Matsuri Festival had arrived. Several colourful omikoshi(portable shrines) were decorated with flowers and vegetables. Bells rang as men carried the omikoshi shrines around. Children were dressed in their traditional clothes and they followed the procession while holding on to the strings attached to the shrines.

Geikos and Maikos(Geisha from kyoto and apprentice geishas) were dressed in full-refinery as they watched the procession go by. It was a happy occasion.

Soujirou watched the whole grand, joyous scene, amused.

He leaned towards Sato and asked, " Sato-san, what is this festival for? Why are there so many vegetables on the omikoshi?"

"To express gratitude to the deity, _Kitano Tenmangu_ for bountiful harvests. It's a tradition that has been passed on for generations in this region," Sato replied. He was looking a little pale.

"Oto-san, do you need a rest? We had been following the procession for the whole day," Kisa expressed her concern. Her face was painted and flowers were tied on to the front of her hair. She looked like a flowered doll.

"Its alright, Kisa. I will rest when we are close to the portable shrine. I don't want to make you late for your dance," Sato smiled at her reassuringly. His face was paler and from the way he clutched his sides, his organs were definitely in pain.

"Do you need a doctor, Sato-san?" Soujirou scanned the perimeter for one.

"It's okay, Sou. I don't want to miss my daughter's shining moment," Sato patted Soujirou on the shoulder.

They were nearing the temporary shrine until Sato stopped for a while, sitting on the bench, wincing a little. The place was rather crowded and they were at the back of the crowd, further behind.

"Oto-san..." Kisa sat beside her father, her eyes were filled with worry.

"Just taking a rest, Kisa. It is too crowded for your old man " Sato smiled at her weakly.

"You better go for your dance. It's starting soon. Don't worry. I will catch up soon," Sato gestured the crowd.

"Sou, make sure she get there safely. If I do not come once she started dancing, you can find me," Sato looked at Soujirou.

"..." Soujirou did not like the idea of leaving him alone but arguing with him would cost him more energy.

"Ichigo-san, let's hurry up with your dance and then, we can bring Sato-san home," Soujirou reached out his hand kindly and smiled gently.

Kisa had lived with Soujirou for a period of time. She started being able to identify the different levels of smiling that Soujirou had. That day, his smile was dimmer and it was clear that he was worried.

Kisa nodded in agreement.

"Oto-san, catch up with us soon. Let's go home after the dance." She stood up and looked at her father.

"Hai!" Sato smiled reassuringly.

Soujirou and Kisa left. Sato keeled over and coughed up some amount of blood. It was significantly more this time.

"It might be a year or two before the end of my line," He thought sadly as he looked out down the alley.

That was when he saw a bunch of children approaching towards him. Judging from their sunken faces and dirty rugged clothes, they were homeless. Either tossed out of their homes or left unwanted.

Not all of them were of equal age. There were six of them. Two of them looked around Kisa's age and the other four were around 10 years and younger. One of them was clutching a toddler. They looked hungry.

They started to surround him, desperation in their eyes. The elder one revealed a dagger from his rugged sleeves.

"G..Gimme your money" He stammered. It was obvious that this was the first time he was going to rob.

Sato stared at the dagger.

"You are that hungry huh?" He stood up and walked towards them.

The children recoiled and the older boy walked backwards, his knife pointed towards Sato.

They feared him.

"Its okay, I am not going to hurt you," Sato said gently and reached out for the knife.

"Noooooooo!" He heard a child's voice behind him and suddenly he was shoved forward, right into the knife which the elder was using.

Time froze. The elder boy let go of the knife.

"I.. I didn't do it! I didn't want to kill him! I didn't do it!" He repeated panickingly, jerking back, on the verge of hysterics.

"We've got to go!" The other older girl yelled as she scooped the child who shoved Sato and dragged the frozen boy away. The other three followed.

In the meantime, Soujirou was worried about Sato.

"The dance was almost going to start," he thought. He had a bad feeling.

As he pushed his way through the crowd, everything happened in slow motion for him.

A young man revealed a knife, seemingly to rob Sato. Sato was reaching out to him when a child pushed Sato into the knife.

His heart stopped. Suddenly, the whole world narrowed down to Sato falling face first, with the dagger pierced in his chest.

NO!

Soujirou speeded over with Shukuchi in full impact, catching Sato before he hit the ground so as to prevent the dragger from being driven even deeper.

Someone who saw the incident yelled for help. The crowd's attention turned from the dance to Soujirou holding Sato.

"Oto-san!" Kisa cried, running toward her fallen father, disregarding the dance altogether

Soujirou was weeping, "Sato-San, hold on. We are getting help."

Kisa landed on her knees as she reached Sato. Her eyes widened and she teared at the sight of the dagger in his chest.

Sato looked at Kisa and Soujirou. It was so surreal. He felt no pain, just plain sleepiness. He wanted to fight, but he knew his time was draining rapidly.

"Kisa," he whispered as he reached his hand out to his daughter.

"Oto-san, don't talk... save your strength," she gasped in anguish. She grabbed on to his hand shakily.

"It's okay, Kisa. It's okay. Listen to what I need to say," he coughed a little, his lungs were straining for breath.

"Your mother and I love you, Kisa. Stay strong... follow my teachings... live life and be happy," he murmured, his thumb stroking her shivering hand.

He looked over to Soujirou, "Soujirou, you are like a son I never had... Its selfish but can you look after Kisa for this old man? At least until she's married... or maybe a little longer than that," his voice was faltering.

Soujirou's chest was too tight to speak as he held the dying man. He nodded his head, tears spilling over his eyes.

"Promise me," Sato looked at him and another nod took place.

"You two are good kids. I bid...you...adieu," his last breath left him and his mouth was curled up with a little smile. Feeling his body limp over, Soujirou felt something died in him. His mind became detached and all that was left was his shell as a body.

"Oto-san!" Kisa wailed in anguish. She crumbled into a bundle on the floor, still clutching on his hand. Women in the crowd reached out to her. One of them picked her up and hugged her on the floor.

It was surreal as Soujirou watched his body move on its own. Almost as if he was watching through the eyes of a stranger while he floated in darkness. His body spoke, "We need to get Sato-san and Kisa back to our home." He bowed low as he requested the people to aid him.

Many kind souls gently carried Sato on a makeshift stretcher. One of the store-owners from the market comforted Kisa, as she had known her as a child and watched her grow up.

It was late at night when they reached the teahouse. Bidding thanks and farewell to the people who aid him, Soujirou got to work. He started cleaning Sato's body.

Kisa was a mess. Her father just passed away and she wondered why Soujirou was not even affected, being able to function properly. But as she got closer, it was as if she was looking into the eyes of a doll...cold and soulless. Soujirou's soul was nowhere to be found.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bloodlust

The funeral took place in the graveyard of Kisa's mother as Sato was laid beside her. His face showed he was at peace. Although, if one looked close enough, there was a hint of worry for those who were left behind. As dirt was being piled on Sato's body, the priest started chanting their scriptures, ensuring a peaceful send-off for the soul. With each dirt thrown onto Sato's body, Soujirou's thoughts fell deeper into a dark pool with no ends in sight. Kisa was sobbing as she mumbled her quiet farewells to her dear father.

 _Look after her for this old man._

Remembering his last words, as if programmed to follow those instructions to his grave, Soujirou wrapped his arm around Kisa and held her tightly as both of them watched Sato get buried. Once his face disappeared, Kisa's sobbing got stronger and she leaned into Soujirou's shoulder. It was his first time hugging anybody but depression was detachment and he could not feel anything. All he knew at that time was that he had to support the girl leaning on him and crying.

There was a small crowd who came to visit Sato.

He was a good man.

They attested many good deeds such as feeding the poor, and him providing solace when they needed it. Basically, he was a man who placed everyone's needs before him. Kisa and Soujirou accepted the sympathizers' _Koden_ (payments to elevate the funeral's costs). White flowers were placed on top of the grave, making it look like a flower bed.

After the funeral, Kisa went off to weep with a few of the women shopkeepers who had watched her grow up.

*End Flashback*

Soujirou was sad, he was angry, he was regretful, and he was in pain.

He slammed his fist against the tree in frustration, tearing his knuckles against the bark of the tree.

"IS THIS WHAT IT HAS BEEN ALL ABOUT?" He screamed at the heavens. Tears streaming down his face, his sobs becoming more apparent.

"Is it really true that only the strong will survive?" He wept as he sunk into his knees.

Dark spots dotted the earth, as the rain started pouring, as if the sky was weeping along with him.

"Hahahaha…." Soujirou laughed weakly, "It's the same, isn't it? It's the same as that day."

 _The same day when I committed my first murders._

"I am going to kill them… All of them. And then, I will leave and find my way. Only the strong shall survive," Soujirou eyes were wide with insanity as he went into the house and grabbed any sword he could fine. There was one by the shrine. Well, that seemed useful.

He disappeared into the dark forest and into the night.

 _They will pay…._

* * *

Kisa woke up with a start. Dawn had arrived. She looked around, realising she was in her own bed. She must have cried herself to sleep and was carried back to her room as she took note of the older lady who had slumped over from her chair to the bed. The shopkeeper was very kind to her as her shop was saved by her father when she was in debt.

"Where is Soujirou?" She realised that he was not around when she was crying.

 _Was anyone there for him? Where was he when she was mourning and grieving?_

Worried, she wrapped her blanket around her body and walked out of her room. She squinted at the sun rays.

Soujirou was sitting before the shrine of her parents, placing a stack of joss sticks into the ash tray.

"Ohaiyo, Ichigo-San," Soujirou smiled. However, there was something off with his smile. Kisa froze, sensing a chill down her back.

* * *

"Sou…. Stop," Kisa gasped as she hurried after the stalking figure. He moved like an impending shadow across a desolate landscape, towards the far end of Kyoto where ruins lay scattered from wars that had gone by. The place was neglected from the government as it was far off from the city and human traffic was sparse.

Signs of fire and bombs were still evident as soot smeared the buildings. The roofs were almost gone and provided little shelter. Kisa felt nervous. Her father had prevented her from travelling to these parts as it provided painful memories of his departed wife and the war that he had been a part of.

The homeless and abandoned made their homes here. Piles of food rations and garment were seen in corners with each person guarding his or her own territory.

"Hey little Miss, give us some money," a man with ragged clothes and broken teeth reached out to her.

Sensing bloodlust coming from his side, he backed off, proven right when he saw Soujirou's icy glare. The young man's eyes showed no hesitation of cutting him into half as his hand gripped the sword hanging on his waist.

Kisa caught up with Soujirou. "Sou…. This is not right," She gripped his arm.

"We are close," came the cold reply. He tugged his arm out of her hands and he pressed on.

Before they went off, Soujirou had told her curtly that he found the urchins in the backwaters of Kyoto. Apparently, he had connections in the underworld which gave him the lead to the children. He did not reveal much but he felt that she had the right to see the death of her father's murderers.

Many times did she try to persuade him, but he could not be swayed and kept walking towards the intended direction like a hunter seeking out his prey.

Kisa was afraid. His eyes glimmered with a shade of insanity. She could not get Sato's sword away from him, for he was gripping it too tight.

They approached a dusty house. It was infested with flies, rats and harboured other infectious diseases that could possibly bring an entire village down. The rotted floor left much to desire and Kisa winced as she heard a toddler cry for food in the background.

 _The culprits were there._

"Come out here, all of you," he called out. His voice was dispassionate, devoid of any warmth.

Kisa heard children whimpering and one of the older ones came out. He looked like he was about her age.

He raised his hands up shakily and his eyes were full of fear.

"I am here," tears spilled out of his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "If you are here to avenge the man whom I have stabbed, take it out on me. But leave them alone."

"They have been through enough…"

"No….no…. if you all survive this, you will deserve the right to live. The weak shall die," Soujirou bent down on one knee, readying the stance for Shukuchi. His eyes were narrowed as he took his aim.

"ONI-CHANN" A voice cried from the house. Kisa's eyes widened as she spotted the face of the teary-eyed child from the window before a hand muffled him and dragged him back into the house.

Soujirou disappeared and all Kisa saw was the glint of metal and the color red when she threw herself onto the boy.

* * *

Soujirou froze. His movement stopped as he found Kisa hugging the boy. Her arm was bleeding, staining the kimono as the deep cut made itself known.

"What are you doing?" he glared at her, his head tilted to the side.

The brown-haired girl spread her arms in front of the rugged teen. Her tears flowed down her eyes.

"You can't do this. You can't…" she spluttered, her heart pounding from the adrenaline, strained from the recent occurrence.

"HE KILLED SATO-SAN! HE SHOULD DIE!" Soujirou screamed at her, his arms were shivering with unleashed fury. He was ready to rain blood if that was what it took to avenge Sato's death.

"Father wouldn't want that! He had always wanted peace," She rebutted, her voice full of passion and pain.

"He would never want blood on your hands," her tears spilled over, reminded of the loss of the recent death.

"You were a son to him,"

"And they took him away from us," the furious youth gritted his teeth.

"Killing won't bring him back. It would never help you or my father," Kisa looked at Soujirou. She stood up straight, planting her feet on the ground firmly, and ready to give her life to protect the cowering teen behind her.

"You are using his sword now. That would have been something he would have wanted. But you are not carrying it with the lessons he taught me and you," she pointed to Soujirou's sword.

Soujirou stared at her, his eyes full of confusion, doubt and anger. And then he threw the sword at her feet.

"Take it… it is yours after all," Soujirou turned away and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Encounter

_He didn't know where he was going,_

 _What was he doing?_

Soujirou had been wandering aimlessly for days in the forest. The red and yellow leaves covered the mossy ground and the chill was starting to settle in. The near empty trees swayed their branches at him as the wind blew. He squinted his eyes against the flying dust and cold dry wind. The raven-haired youth's cheeks were sunken, giving away that he had not eaten for days.

 _He was tired._

 _Tired of having hopes. Tired of connections._

His feet felt heavy and he tripped on a random root and fell to the ground. Feeling a massive weight on his chest, he made no effort to get up. Staring blankly into the sky… longingly… as if there was no hope to climb out of the hole that he dug himself into.

 _Time to sleep… maybe forever…._ He closed his eyes, allowing the chill from the cold floor overtake him.

He felt a shoe land on his face.

….. _A shoe?!_

Soujirou's eyes flew open.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE?" A familiar brash voice sounded as the shoe came off his face. He felt himself lifted off from the ground as the scruff of his collar was grabbed and pulled upwards.

 _White and black…. with a red bandana…._

"Sano-san?" Soujirou muttered weakly.

Sano narrowed his eyes for a while before a look of recognition crossed his face.

"You were the brat who fought with Kenshin… whatsisyourname?" He planted Soujirou back onto the ground.

"Soujirou," Soujirou's smile didn't reach his eyes. He brushed the dirt off his clothing, trying to look presentable.

"Man…. You look like crap," Sano stated the obvious and laughed.

"….," Soujirou remained silent.

"Hey….do you have a place to stay? I need to lay low for a while," Sano became serious.

"No… not as of now," Soujirou sighed as he sat on a stump nearby.

"Oh? That means you had one before," Sano leaned against the tree, his massive build towered over the depressed youth.

His clothes were dirty and his hands were on his head. His eyes looked dead but held a tint of helplessness and desperation in them. A nostalgic sight of which brought Sano back to the fight between the lost child and his best friend.

* * *

*Flashback*

 _"Why didn't you protect me?" muttered the raven-haired youth in full Shukuchi as he bared his attack down on the red-haired samurai.. He wasn't shouting or yelling. He wasn't crying either._

 _Yet, the words uttered carried a weight filled with regret, pain, anger and desperation._

 _The whites of his eyes made more prominent._

 _"No one protected me back then. The one thing that protected me was the truth Shishio-sama taught me. All it took was one stroke of the Wakizashi."_

 _Soujirou appeared behind Kenshin, readying his sword for one deadly slash that would slice through skin, muscles and bone. Amethyst eyes flashed at him as the war ridden samurai deflected his sword, breaking the momentum with a tatami mat, causing the youth to fall, landing knees first as if bowing in apology._

 _The youth looked ready for his life to be taken away as he was "weak" and Kenshin was strong._

 _"What are you doing? How are you going to win without the finishing blow?" He asked as Kenshin pointed his sword at him but made no move._

 _"You asked why didn't I protect you but no matter how hard I tried to recall, I couldn't remember having met you."_

 _The cross-scarred warrior lowered his sword._

 _"But if it's not too late, couldn't you make a fresh start now?"_

 _The fallen youth's eyes started to dilate and he screamed as memories and long-ignored emotions broke his carefully constructed dam of sanity. He continued screaming and clutched his head as if his insides were set on fire and he had no idea how to subdue the dark flames eating and consuming him._

 _Sano closed his eyes, bearing the understanding of a child's heartache and helplessness at the situation._

 _"Get ready because this last attack will kill you for sure," a maddened Soujirou got up and readied his stance._

 _"With your current state, are you able to?" Kenshin's eyes were narrowed but Sano could see the concern within him for the troubled youth he faced._

 _"With my Shun Ten Satsu, you will not be able to respond. It would be too fast," the young prodigy got down to a stance, ready to use the sword skill that he had invented._

 _"Very well. Then Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki will suffice," replied the red haired swordsmen as he sheathed his sword._

 _"Are you serious? You are going to stop me at the last minute?" the young prodigy scoffed, studying the swordsman who managed to unravel his sanity and left all his untended knots open to all._

 _"If I were not, my opponents would not take me seriously," Kenshin replied calmly. A hint of kindness sipped into the young man's soul, rendering him speechless._

 _Peering into the older swordsman's eyes and realising he was serious, Soujirou's bangs shadowed his face as he acknowledged him._

 _"I understand. Then I will throw away my arrogance and meet you seriously," he relented._

 _The two swordsmen crossed swords._

 _Of course, Kenshin won. After all, his best friend was the most dangerous man in Japan…... and, the man that he looked up to… even if the tall gruff man did not really want to admit it._

 _Sano remembered Soujirou on Yumi's lap and admitting his wrongdoings. He lamented that Kenshin was a harsher teacher than Shishio for not giving any answers to the truth._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

After that, Sano and Kenshin raced off to stop the mad bandaged warrior whose sole love for war would have ended all existential peace.

His growling stomach brought Sano back to the present where the down-trodden Soujirou sat beside him emotionlessly. His eyes bearing the same pain and hurt that Sano was all too familiar with when he was his age.

Ahhhh…. Maybe he just needed a little nudge in the right direction. Just like what his cross-scarred pal had done for him.

Grabbing Soujirou by the scuff of his collar and surprising the youth with his sudden initiative, the evil character-bearing fighter started dragging him further to the river.

"I am hungry and I need food. Grab me some fishes while I fix us with a campfire. It is gonna be cold tonight since it had been raining," Sano threw Soujirou into the bubbling water.

Soujirou, both stunned and depressed, found it pointless to argue with the huge bulked fighter and started fishing, timing himself accurately and effortlessly as he threw a few fishes onto the land, before breaking their necks and removing their offal.

Sano had made a makeshift shelter for both and laid some leaves on the wet ground to prevent them from catching pneumonia. The fire crackled under the night sky, providing some welcomed warmth to the two young men who settled under the stars.


End file.
